


Eren x Jean Drabbles

by Chukabu00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 21,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chukabu00/pseuds/Chukabu00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one-word inspired drabbles on the life of Eren and Jean. In no particular order. Contains some M-rated content from time to time, some married fluff, modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey new project. I'm going to write a series of Eren x Jean drabbles because, honestly, there is not enough. I'm using a random word generator and I'm going to try to write as often as I can (aiming for every day). You can suggest words if you want!
> 
> YES this will hit the M-spot from time to time. I'm not saying there will be a consistent day of the week, but I assure you there will be enough for all you crazy M-lovers (I am one of those).
> 
> Spelling is not my strong suit.
> 
> P.S. Eren and Jean are not my OTP but I do sometimes ship them.
> 
> ENJOY!

**One: Peace**

Eren woke up on a bed that was not his. He moved his toes, feeling the soft satin sheets that were not his. He looked up and saw a ceiling he had never seen before.

His head…

Was resting on a chest he  _had_  seen before.

An arm was wrapped around his back keeping him close.

Crap. This was  _Jean_.

Eren blinked a few times and looked up at Jean's face which was still calm and asleep. He did not even know that Jean has another expression besides angry. But after what he remembered about last night, perhaps there was more to Jean than he originally thought.

Jean had always been that asshole in his life and they had always butted heads in the past almost as if it was some kind of act.

Eren smiled a little thinking about the night before. He actually did not remember what had exactly caused them to lead up to having sex. However, at the end of the day, they did end up sleeping together. Something passionate must have happened.

Eren tried to move, but the arm around him tightened. Eren squealed a little, realizing just how close (and naked) they both were.

But then Eren realized something.

He was pretty happy about what had just happened although he would never let anyone know that.

Looking up, he noticed Jean was beginning to wake up, and he looked into the golden eyes of the makeshift pillow Eren was resting on.

"Hey."

"Hey," Eren said putting his head down.

Jean smiled down, "So… are we…"

"Truce, man, let's call it truce," said Eren.

"Finally," said Jean, letting out long, drawn out sigh, "I've wanted this for a while." He put his other arm behind his head and rested on his forearm.

"Oh, have you?" said Eren, "Well I don't know if I'm ready for peace yet. Fighting you is just so much fun."

Jean just laughed and kissed Eren's head.


	2. Shirt

**Two: Shirt**

Eren walked into Jean's kitchen that same morning from the bathroom. He lived in a simple studio apartment right on campus, which was upsetting because it was closer than his own dorm to everything.

It was the morning after… well their first night together.

The apartment was mostly just one room. His bed was across from the small kitchenette and there was no table. Books and papers from school covered most of the surfaces in the apartment.

"Where do you eat?" said Eren walking up behind Jean.

"On the bed or the coach depending on how fancy I'm trying to be," he said not even turning around to look at Eren. He was making eggs on the crappy stove in the ten square feet of his kitchen.

Eren leaned against the counter and looked at jean who was wearing skinny jeans and a flannel shirt that must have been from the 80s. It was too well worn and smelt of pot. Besides the shirt, Jean was pretty hot, Eren thought.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I don't like your shirt," said Eren, looking towards the eggs.

"Well tough shit, Jeager," he said, continuing to cook, "I hope it bothers you so much that you cry."

"I hope you get diarrhea," responded Eren.

"I hope you get arrested for being ugly."

"After you, horse face!" he yelled.

The room was silent for a minute. Only the sound of sizzling breakfast could be heard. Jean looked to Eren who was still huffing in mid fight with his perpetual eme… lover?

"You're cute when you're angry."

Eren's cheeks flushed and he looked away. He covered his mouth with one hand and tried to avert the conversation.

"Ha. I win," said Jean getting out two plates. He scooped the eggs onto them and gave one to Eren.

"No, but I'm serious about the shirt," said Eren sitting down on the messy bed.

"Fine, I'll take it off, Jeager."

Morning pursued.

 


	3. Lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% an M-rated chapter. SMUT TIME! Feel free to request!

**Three: Lick**

"I swear to god if you get us discovered I will put ants in your pillow," said Eren backing Jean into the dressing room. Jean had tried on a particularly sexy pair of dark-wash jeans and sent Eren on a frenzy.

Jean just smiled as Eren sank to his knees, undoing Jean's pants and pulling them down. Eren could tell Jean was already half hard and he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

" _You're_  the loud one," mocked Jean, but was immediately shut up by Eren aggressively palming his growing erection. He let out a small whimper, covering his mouth with his hand.

Eren looked up seductively.

"I'm serious, I'll stop."

"Don't you fucking dare," retorted Jean grabbing the back of Eren's head.

Eren just smiled and pulled down Jean's briefs reveling his growing erection. Jean was slightly larger than average, perhaps seven-and-a-half inches with a relative girth size. He had a small tuft of hair that was the color of the darker, under part of Jean's undercut (Just more evidence that he dyes the top part).

Eren went for it, grabbing the base and licking a small line up the vein and around the tip.

Jean was now completely erect and trying to hold back moans from his mouth as his boyfriend began bobbing his head, causing extreme pleasure.

Eren merely closed his eyes, almost missing the noised Jean would make back when they were alone and not in public.

He kept thinking about it until he couldn't take it, and pulled away and stood abruptly.

"What?" hissed Jean, "I was so close."

"Don't care," said Eren, 'We're going home and doing this again. But I want you to be loud."

"You bastard!" yelled Jean as Eren left the room, "Come back here and finish!"


	4. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my playlist on shuffle and decided it will be the fourth word of the third song. It ended up being Harlem by New Politics and the fourth word is "Money"

**Four: Money**

"Holy shit," yelled a nearly fainting Jean as he held the check he just received from his one-year anniversary dinner with Eren. They had gone to the nicest restaurant in the city, but not a single item on the menu was less than one-hundred dollars.

It had been a great meal filled with expensive wine in fancy glasses and maybe the best steak Eren had ever had in his entire life.

They had talked about their first year together from the first time they slept together, to their first date, to becoming official and telling their friends, and all the time in between.

But then the check came, and reality crashed in.

Jean tried to put the check under different light, hoping perhaps it would change. It didn't, it still showed a whopping $497.00.

"Why did you order two appetizers?" hissed Jean showing Eren the check.

"Damn," said Eren, taking the check, "Sorry, I couldn't decide! Everything looked so good."

Jean put his head down, "I'm sorry, babe, I knew it would be expensive but not  _that_  expensive." He looked at up at Eren who had a look of panic in his face, "Okay, here's the deal. I'll pay it because it's our anniversary but-" he pointed at Eren, "You better fucking make it up to me tonight."

Eren just blushed, but smiled back.

"Deal."


	5. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like what I did last time, so I'd going to do the same thing. Fourth song, this time, fourth word. Well it ended up being For What It's Worth by Buffalo Springfield. The fourth word happens to be "here."

**Five: Here**

"Absolutely not," said Jean, his armed crossed as they walked through the door with the land lord.

They were in the process of looking for apartments in the city as newlyweds. Eren was just beginning his new job as a history teacher in the local high school and Jean was already situated and doing well in a law firm within the city.

Jean and Eren were in their primes at 27 and 26 respectively.

The apartment was on the fourteenth floor and the elevator was really slow, but everything else looked promising. The inside was a more traditionally decorated closed-plan apartment with two bedrooms, a master and guest room, which was plenty since they had been together now for five years and were just married months ago. It even had an office which Jean had requested for his work.

However, Jean did not initially like the apartment because he was more a fan of the modern look and was not a fan of the colonial feel. He felt like he was settling down into a domestic life, which made him feel old.

"This does not feel like a city apartment. I feel like I'm living in Connecticut," said Jean looking at the cabinets which were wooden and looked like they came from Pottery Barn.

"Yeah, well, the older owners were an older couple who just retired and moved to Florida or something," said the land lord, "But if you're interested, I'd act quickly because this is a really good deal and in a really good location. There are some interested people, but you guys are the first, so..."

Jean looked at Eren, expressing that he was skeptical about this place. But the man was right, it  _was_  a great deal and in the  _perfect_  location.

Eren put his hand on Jean's shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Can we just look around? Humor me?" he said.

Jean made a very over-dramatic sigh, but turned to Eren nevertheless and nodded. "Fine. Only because you're cute," he said.

Eren just smiled, he always seemed to get what he wanted in these situations.

Jean began to look around. The couches were made of that fake leather but were the wrap around kind with plenty of room to cuddle, and there was a full wooden bookcase filled with older-bound books and encyclopedias. Jean came with a lot of baggage, literally.

There was a table in the kitchen which Jean expressed a need for so he could cook and eat dinner with Eren without having to go out and spend a fortune. The appliances in the small kitchen were not the newest, but they would be sufficient for just the two of them.

The bed… well it was queen sized which Jean preferred because if it was king they'd be too far apart, and a full-sized bed was too tight. He wanted to be close, but not close enough that they'd be practically on top of each other. There were even two separate closets which was great because Eren would definitely wish Jean's clothes not to be intertwined with his own.

All of a sudden, Eren's voice piped up around the apartment. "Jean! Get over here!"

"Where are you?" yelled Jean from the kitchen where he was inspecting drawers.

"Bathroom!" he yelled.

Jean walked into the master bath which was off the main bedroom. Eren was standing in the bathroom and when Jean walked in he immediately understood what Eren was excited about.

The bathroom was magnificent. Specifically, the shower was magnificent.

Unlike the rest of the house, the bathroom was extremely chic and modern. But the shower, oh damn, was a gorgeous built in with stone-like tiles and a clear glass covering that rounded along the one open wall. There were five shower heads, all adjustable and removable.

It was a sexy shower. Jean was just imagining all the things he could do to Eren in there.

There was also a bath next to the shower and twin sinks large enough to fit the two of them.

"We're getting this apartment," said Jean.

Eren just smiled and hugged onto Jean's arm.


	6. Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No… change of plans. Eternally keeping the idea of song selection because, dammit, it worked. Today is seventh song, third word. The song was Head On by Man Man and the third work was Knock
> 
> (This is a SMUT CHATER-ish)

**Six: Knock**

Eren moaned which only made Jean harder as he kissed his neck. They had been in their new apartment for only two days, but Jean had made it very clear that he intended to mark every corner by making love to his new husband.

The first night it was the bed, the next morning, the glorious shower, after that it was the kitchen. Now, as evening dawned, it was time for the couch.

Eren and Jean were facing each other, and Eren was lazily pulling up Jean's t-shirt, running his fingers along the taut muscles underneath. Their kissing became more and more passionate as time went on, and Eren was purposely rubbing his knee on Jean's crotch, exhibiting a plethora of sweet-sounding moans.

"Take your clothes off," said Jean pulling on Eren's shirt and tugging it off over his head. Eren complied, pulling off his pants and underwear so that he was completely naked on the couch.

"The gym has certainly paid off," said Jean, admiring the body of his new husband, "Now lay back," said Jean, holding the bottle of lube he had set aside.

Eren shook a little as Jean came close and lifted one of Eren's legs. He put some of the lube on his hand and circled Eren's hole before pushing one finger in. Eren moaned until Jean pushed against his prostate, causing Eren's breath to hitch.

Jean was just pushing his third finger into a trembling Eren when three swift knocks sounded on their door.

"Fuck," yelled Jean. He looked over to the door from the couch which was perpendicular to the door.

"Mmmmm, just ignore them," said Eren, reaching for Jean's face and turning it back to face him, "Please, babe." Eren ran his fingers on the back of Jean's neck where he was most sensitive, bringing the attention back towards their activities.

Jean smiled, thrusting his fingers in again.

Three more knocks. This time they were more impatient and with more demand.

"Eren! Jean! I know you're in here," yelled a voice from behind the door. Knocking (see: banging) persisted.

"It's Connie," whispered an angry and frustrated Jean pulling his fingers out of a protesting Eren. God knows they were enjoying themselves up until this point. "He won't leave."

Eren just made sounds of aggravated agreement, turning over on the couch and pulling the blanket over his body.

Jean fixed his shirt and his hair on his way to door, and opened it to Connie who was holding a bottle of vodka in one hand. Connie lived only a few minutes away now and making his way as a cop.

"House warming party, bro," said Connie waltzing into the apartment, taking a good look around.

"Go the fuck away," yelled Eren from the couch.

"Who spit in your soup, Eren?" yelled Connie. Then it hit him. "You two were fucking, weren't you?" said Connie slyly.

Jean just blushed. Eren cursed profusely.

 


	7. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build me up buttercup, word one.

**Seven: Why**

Eren was sprawled across Jean's bed completely naked, just waking up from a wild night before. He was sleeping here more rather than in his dorm now 14 months into their "official" relationship.

Jean was in his first year of law-school and currently in the process of throwing some clothes together for a trip to see his mother for the weekend. She lived a few hours away and Jean liked to visit every few months and on holidays. One pair of pants completely missed the bag and landed on Eren's face.

Eren sat up and folded them, placing them into the duffle.

"I don't mind if you stay here over the weekend," said Jean, "But I swear, if you throw some wild and crazy party,  _I_  will know, and  _you_  will pay." Jean continued to pack, but when he turned around and saw Eren's sullen face, he immediately stopped, "Eren, what's wrong?"

Eren looked up, his amazing green-blue eyes flashing sorrow towards Jean. He was sitting on the bed, crossed legged now with his chin resting on his palm.

"It's just… why don't you ever introduce me to your mom? We've been together for a while now, but I still haven't met her."

"Eren-"

"It can't be because she wouldn't accept us because you were with someone before in high school, right, that Marco kid you once mentioned? So what's the big secret? You've met my mom, so why can't I meet yours?"

Jean stopped.

"Eren," said Jean drawn out. He sat down on the bed, and put an arm around Eren, "Don't ever think that it's about you. I love you Eren and I do want my mom to meet you eventually. It's just… well did I ever really tell you about Marco?"

"Not entirely. I just know you used to be together."

"Yeah, well, Marco was my first boyfriend and we dated for two years in high school but… during my senior year, he was killed by a drunk driver. Part of me seeing my mom involves visiting his grave. My mom won't travel so I can't bring her to you but I would also feel somehow guilty if I brought my current boyfriend to Marco's… well, you know."

Eren sighed, and leaned his head against Jean's chest.

"I understand then," said Eren.

Jean lightly ran his fingers through Eren's hair and kissed his forehead. They sat like that for a while, just in contemplative peace.

"You know what," said Jean sitting up, "I think you're more important to me. I want you to come with me."


	8. Photo (part one)

**Eight: Photo (part one)**

It was Saturday which meant Eren was not working, but Jean was. This was because Jean landed a pretty nice position in a family law firm which, naturally, was open some weekends to accommodate busy families (especially divorcing families who could only get their shit together Saturday afternoons).

Eren was just beginning his job as a history teacher and it was his first year. Most of his weekends were spent making lesson plans and worksheets he could then use year after year with some editing. His major topic was history surrounding ancient world civilizations up until the dawn of Christianity.

However, this afternoon, he was unpacking some of the last boxes which were cluttering their new bedroom.

Jean had redecorated most of the house with a more sleek and modern feeling. He liked light, basic colors that were soothing and comoftable to come home to after a hectic day. Jean was a fan of Ikea, nonetheless. Eren was pretty neutral on the whole topic, he just wanted Jean to be happy.

The box he came to was labeled  _Pictures_  and Eren knew immediately what that was. The first one he took out was a picture frame wrapped in bubble wrap. It was the photo he put on his bedside table and almost all framed photos he owned were from important moments in his and Jean's relationship.

This one was his favorite; he and Jean kissing during their wedding ceremony just as the officiant pronounced them married. His arms were around Jean's neck and his were around Eren's waist holding him close. Both their eyes were closed and their faces were calm and loving in utter bliss.

Eren held the picture to his chest, remembering that moment perfectly. He could feel Jean's heat against him, the passion they shared. The whole world was quiet, all he knew in that moment was that Jean was his forever.

Eren stood from his sitting position and walked over to the bedside table and placed it on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

He loved waking up to that memory. Yet it was not nearly as sweet as the real deal who was there next to him every night and morning.

 


	9. Photo (part two)

**Nine: Photo (part two)**

Eren sat back down on the floor and began rummaging through the rest of the box.

The next thing he pulled out was the photo album that Mikasa had made for them. It was encased in a dark brown cover and was fair sized. He looked through it from time to time even though it had only been a few months since that day. The first was of them holding hands walking around on the grass. He hadn't been aware of Mikasa even taking the picture at the time.

Their wedding had been outside and it was small, just enough for family and their closest friends. It took place during the summer, and the day had been, in a word, perfect.

He looked through each photo one by one. There were some of each getting ready, Mikasa putting on Eren's boutonniere and one of Jean brushing his hair back with his hand in a mirror like he often does.

There was one of the ceremony, and Eren remembered just how happy Jean looked the whole time. Eren had been the one to walk down the aisle from a coin toss and Mikasa had given him away.

There was another picture of Sasha delivering their wedding cake which was simple.

Eren hugged the photos to his chest, remembering the years he spent with Jean. The man was still an ass even after all these years, but they were hopelessly in love.

Eren was lost in his thoughts until he heard the door open (and that could really only be one person).

"Eren?" called Jean's voice, "Where are you?"

"Bedroom," called back Eren. He waited, hearing Jean's footsteps walking closer on the hardwood floor. He heard him then stop at the door frame.

"Are you crying?" said Jean in an almost mock tone. He knew what Eren was up to the minute he walked in. Folding his arms, Jean leaned against the doorframe and watched as Eren wiped a tear from his eye.

Eren felt very casual, sitting in boxers and a t-shirt while Jean was standing in dark-khaki pants and a tucked in button down shirt.

"Yeah, I am, got a problem with that?" said Jean to match his tone. "It reminded me that I love you, and I guess that really sucks."

"Oh does it?" said Jean walking forward and sitting down next to Eren. He looked down at the particular picture of him and Eren cutting their wedding cake and another of them shoving a piece in each other's faces.

"You seem to happy to shove food in my face," said Eren tracing his fingers around the edges of the picture, "Like you had some pent up anger you were trying to get out."

Jean laughed, "It  _was_  quiet fun and a little relieving."

Eren shoved him with his arm then turned the page. Their first dance, drinking champagne, some just staring at each other, so very much in love.

"You know," said Jean closing the book, "Memories are great and all, but I think I'd rather have the real thing than the pictures."

Eren nodded, "I was thinking that before."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them before Jean stood up.

"Wanna come take a shower with me?"

"Sure," said Eren following him contently.


	10. Hand

**Ten: Tourist**

Eren reached out, walking side by side on their way back to their hotel from dinner in Florence. They were on their honeymoon, a few days in.

 

Eren was trying to grab Jean’s swaying hand on the street but kept failing.

 

“Come on, hold my hand,” said Eren in a whining tone.

 

Jean was playing now, swinging his arm more as Eren flailed for it. He snickered softly as Eren chased his arm like a cat and a laser-pointer.

 

Jean resolved to wrap that arm around Eren’s shoulder, which quelled him for a while.

 

“You’re an ass,” hissed Eren, but they continued to walk on anyway.


	11. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, what plot? This is porn right now!

**Eleven: Sex**

Eren was moaning loudly now, a good sign that he was feeling a significant amount pleasure. Jean was breathing quickly his face twisted in similar pleasure. He was grabbing Eren’s upper thighs, helping him as he rode Jean in their bedroom.

 

“Jesus, Eren,” said Jean thrusting up to meat Eren’s enthusiastic movement. Eren leaned down and their lips met, kissing passionately and breaking often when something felt particularly good.

 

Both were naked on their bed, their _new_ bed, that they had been sleeping in for only a few weeks now. With their busy schedules, they found it harder to be as intimate as they usually would be, so times like these in the evenings were truly treasured.

 

Both closed their eyes and Jean placed one hand on Eren’s lower back to guide his hip movements. Eren was trying to focus himself on getting his prostate hit by Jean’s cock, something he greatly craved.

 

Eren was beginning to moan louder and started to lightly scream in enthusiasm, and reached out to grip the bed frame for some leverage. Jean just gripped Eren’s hips tighter, determined to make Eren see stars.

 

They met and kissed again, slowing down to longer thrusts rather than short, static ones. Jean gripped the back of Eren’s head, kissing him and shoving his tongue into his mouth, savoring the taste he knew so well. They broke, and Eren sat back up to continue on as Jean groped his entire body.

 

Jean had some sort of obsession with Eren’s ass and played and grabbed the flesh as often as he could.

 

Just then, Jean grabbed Eren and they rolled forward so Jean was on top. Jean situated Eren’s legs which were bent back so he could begin thrusting again. Eren also began to lightly jack himself off in the process.

 

This was Eren’s favorite position because it always hit his sweet spot. Jean was just the right size for Eren. Not too big that it would hurt, but big enough for the perfect pressure and capability.

 

Jean changed up his rhythm every 30 seconds or so, something he knew Eren liked in this position. They both knew their partner’s sexual needs very well like this. They also made heated eye contact in this position which made everything significantly more sexy and arousing.

 

Jean pulled against Eren’s legs, slamming into him harder by pulling him in as he thrust. Eren was practically screaming in pleasure and pain now, but loved every second.

 

Eren began to yell out his love for Jean. He repeated it like a mantra and it was music to his husband’s ears. Eren was most vocally loving during sex, so much so that it made up for his lack of endearment outside the bedroom.

 

Jean liked to think the affectionate side of Eren was something only he could experience and treasured it even more.

 

By now, Jean was on the golden edge, and telling from his lover’s requites, so was Eren.

 

They came only seconds apart, something both loved about their relationship. They were so finely tuned with each other’s sexual pattern and it only made sex that much more amazing.

 

Jean pulled out and laid next to Eren, wrapping an arm around him as they fell from their euphoria together.

 

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep in each other’s arms. 


	12. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word generator DON’T LET ME DOWN!
> 
> This one is short, but it was fun to write.
> 
> I WOULD APPRECIATE SUGGESTIONS!!!
> 
> (hides)

**Twelve: Call**

Eren held his phone in his hand. He knew what he had to do, and he had ran the words through his head again and again yet he still found himself at ends trying to make this one phone call.

Just call and say it, you know what to do. She’ll understand. She knows, she expects it by now.

Oh god, what if she doesn’t approve!

Get your mind together Jaeger, this can’t be that hard. She is your sister and she wants you to be happy.

Call her.

Eren dialed the number which was his first speed dial.

It rang twice.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” came Mikasa’s voice. Even after all these years, she was still course and harsh, get to the point and move on. No bullshit.

Eren took a deep breath. All he had to do was say what he rehearsed.

He did _not_ say what he rehearsed.

“Horse face asked me to marry him and I said yes!” yelled Eren, slamming his hand to his forehead.

What an idiot.


	13. Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be back around July 5th. Maybe I'll post another today or in-between depending on the circumstances. I'm getting knee surgery and last time I had this surgery I was loopy for... like... a week. 
> 
> I'm weak when it comes to narcotics. 
> 
> JUST A HEADS UP! ENJOY ;)

**Thirteen: Process**

Eren was sitting contently on the couch reading what looked like some lengthy brochure. They were like the ones in hotel lobbies some ten or twelve pages thick.

This was what Jean saw when he came home that afternoon.

Eren was now 28 and Jean is 29, they have been living in their new apartment for nearly two years now. Things were settling down now and their lives were almost perfectly domestic. Jean had a stable job at the law firm and Eren was beginning his third year as a history teacher at the high school.

Everything was safe and rather mundane between the married couple.

“Whatcha reading, babe?” called Jean taking his coat off. It was late October, nothing too cold but enough to warrant a jacket. He tossed his keys and briefcase onto the entry-way table and walked forward to the living room where Eren was sitting.

Jean saw the brochure and he immediately knew what Eren was up to. This was something they brought up time to time as an idea. It always seemed like a far off possibility but always existed in their minds.

Eren wanted to adopt.

Jean wanted to as well, but not as badly as Eren. Eren wanted a child, a baby, and quite badly and he had talked about this desire even before they were married. Now that they were stable in an apartment with sufficient funds, he was rearing to adopt.

Jean sat down on the sofa, leaning against Eren.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Jean soothingly, combing his fingers through the back ends of Eren’s hair.

Eren hadn’t even acknowledged his presence yet. He was absorbed.

“I think we should start the process for adoption. I don’t know, Jean, but I think we’re ready,” he said.

Jean put an arm around Eren and kissed his cheek, “I agree, we’ll call the agency tomorrow and get our names on the list.”


	14. Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made room for story time. I just got back from sailing and I feel gross and the rope burn on my hands is sucky. I'm having knee surgery tomorrow because I am just a poorly built human.
> 
> Ta ta!

**Fourteen: Review**

Did I even remember that Eren was gay? Did someone tell me that? I feel like it was recently because it was never something I associated with him. Eren was always that ass hat in my life up until… fuck… last night.

What the _hell_ even happened?

Eren came over so we could study because we took the same stupid child-development class at the early time slot because it was the only one available. Eren was pretty good in that class, I thought he could teach me something.

I was half surprised he even agreed to come over in the first place. I mean, we were practically enemies all through college. For the longest time I always thought he was just the annoying brother to his super-fine sister, Mikasa.

But she turned me down ages ago and I moved past it.

I always thought Eren disliked me because I had something of a crush on his sister when I was a sophomore and he was a puny freshman. I didn’t even know Eren that well until we had a few over lapping classes with me on a pre-law track and him on the secondary-education track.

I didn’t like him at the time. Still a bastard, really, always being a confrontational little shit.

But despite never having a genuine conversation, I gathered he and his sister are not biologically related because they are different races. I also know Eren’s mom died when he was thirteen or something and his dad was distant and neglectful.

Maybe that was why he is so close to Mikasa and maybe his upbringing played a role in his sexual orientation. Males who lack a father figure have a higher percentage of swinging that way.

I learned that in child-development.

However, something else was plaguing my mind.

Did he know I was bisexual when he came over? I like to think he did, because at least that gives me some credit. If Eren was gay and came over to the apartment of a bi-guy, it would kind of be a date, right?

This is something I will _never_ ask him.

So he came over at around six and we ate some crappy takeout I already had over.

God, this is sounding more like a date than I originally thought.

We drank; that’s a given. I hate to say it, but we would have gotten nowhere sexually as sober enemies.

We talked for a while and started watching a movie which sounds cliché but was a good idea at the time, I swear. We started talking and I asked Eren if he was with anyone at the time. It was just plain small talk really.

Then Eren told me he was gay and I retorted I was probably bi because I had feelings for other guys. Eren asked if he had ever had feelings for him and I responded “I dunno” but then we kissed and I changed my answer to “yes.”

Things got hot pretty quickly and it wasn’t long until I was banging him on my bed and we were falling asleep together because we were still intoxicated and really exhausted.

And now here I am.

And here he is.

And it’s all so confusing but I think we’ll make this work.


	15. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter because I may not get to one tomorrow!

**Fifteen: News**

Jean worked primarily with divorces but occasionally found himself in the field of paternity testing and paternity fraud from time to time. Sometimes divorces were caused by this confrontation, and the law firm happened to offer the option to families who were unsure.

In this case, Jean was hired by a woman named Lana who wanted to know if the baby she was carrying was the child of her boyfriend or the man who raped her. She had apparently gotten drunk at a party and passed out only to wake to a man raping her.

The poor girl was 19 and in college.

She then commented that she would have to put the baby up for adoption if the father was the rapist. Something about living with that memory and also feeling that she could not give the proper love and support to this child made her make this decision.

This was his and Eren’s opportunity.

Jean told Eren everything about Lana and the paternity case, and he was just as anxious to find out the result from the paternity testing.

Jean had mentioned along the way to Lana that he and his husband were in the process of adoption but had not been successful yet. However, she was more than accepting and understanding. Within a short period of time, it had been understood through several meetings and lunches between client and lawyer (with lawyer’s husband) that if the baby was conceived through rape, Lana was willing to allow Jean and Eren to adopt.

 

* * *

 

Jean came home around six to find Eren making dinner. Eren didn’t usually cook because he wasn’t as good as Jean, but this was pasta and it was easy enough. Eren couldn’t screw this one up.

It was October and they had just celebrated their third wedding anniversary together in July and Jean had turned 30 just this April. It was a moot point in their lives and everything was going fine.

“I’m home,” called Jean, going through the motions of his daily routine of coming home. He took off his coat, put his keys down and took off his shoes.

Jean walked in his socks through to the bedroom so he could change to more comfortable clothes. He heard Eren greet him on his way from the kitchen.

Jean put on a ratty pair of jean and a t-shirt before walking back to the kitchen and greeted his husband with a welcome-home kiss. It was something of a tradition now between the couple.

“Smells good,” said Jean wrapping his arms around Eren from behind and nuzzling his face in his hair, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Can it wait until _at least_ after dinner you horn dog?” said Eren pushing him away with his butt, “I can’t get distracted when cooking or else I’ll burn the place down.”

Jean laughed a little to himself at Eren’s remark, walking to retrieve something from the entry way. He grabbed a plain white envelope out from his brief case and walked back into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

“I’m talking about this,” said Jean waving the envelope.

Eren turned around immediately from the stove to look at what Jean was holding and was frozen in place.

“Is… is that…” began Eren, a stumbling mess. He brought his hands up to his mouth as anxiety pooled.

“Yes, it’s the results. I got it today but I didn’t want to open it without you. Lana also got a copy, and I’m seeing her tomorrow whatever the outcome is.” Jean smiled a little, “Should I still wait or-"

“No fucking way you ass!” yelled Eren rushing forward, “Read it! Open it! I need to know! Please Jean,” begged Eren now sitting at the table and reaching out to grab onto his husbands hands.

Jean just chuckled before tearing the paper open and slowly pulling out the document.

You could have heard a pin drop in the tense silence.

Jean looked at it for a moment, then looked up to Eren with no change in expression.

Then he smiled.

“No way,” said Eren jumping up, “Are you serious!”

Jean smiled fully, standing to meet his husband. Jean quickly grabbed the back of Eren’s head with his hands and kissed him passionately to communicate with him all the joy they were feeling in this moment.

“We’re going to be parents, Eren,” said Jean.

They held each other for what seemed like eternity, just basking in the glow of good news.

Until the smell of smoke filled the air.


	16. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Condition of my knee was worse than expected from surgery and I absolutely suck at recovering from anesthesia. But now I'm bed ridden and I have plenty of time to write ;) 
> 
> I have a condition where cartilage just FALLS OFF my knee and it sucks and I need to replace my knee eventually but I don't want to because I'm fucking 18... 
> 
> (takes a nap)

**Sixteen: Naked**

 

It was two weeks after they started dating that Eren truly saw Jean naked. I mean, they had sex and everything, but he had yet to examine the makeup of his new boyfriend and truly check him out.

It was also a good time because Eren was coming more to grips with this relationship and less stubborn even though he still thinks Jean is an ass.

But today, Eren is watching from the bed as Jean brushes his teeth and has a perfect view of _everything_.

Let’s start from the top.

Eren always thought Jean had something of a horse face because of its length. However, Eren noticed that perhaps it is the way he styles his hair that makes his face look longer than it actually is. He wears his hair in an undercut but dyes the tips and denies it _every_ time.

But Eren knows the truth because he caught him.

Jean’s face is sleek and smooth, no blemishes, and has a great skin tone. He takes good care of his skin and it shows. He remains clean shaven because, in all honesty, he would look stupid with a beard and cannot grow one evenly anyway.

His eyes are sharp and not as magnificent in color as Eren’s. However, they are still comforting and somehow incredibly sexy to Eren especially when trying to be seductive.

His upper body is toned but not obnoxiously so. He has shapely pectorals and great shoulders and arm muscles covered in a lithe muscle. He is strong and masculine but not bulky and awkward. Just the right combination of sexy, really.

He does have abs but they are not protruding and somehow come across as if they belong there and could never go away because they look so perfect. And just below are his hipbones, and he had a small line of hair from his bellybutton down to the base of his cock.

Eren wants to measure him to be sure, but Jean stands at nearly 8 inches when erect and has a good thickness, but nothing too much that it would be painful or uncomfortable. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

That is a messed up analogy.

Jean also has a great butt and fantastic legs. He’s a little more lankier but still sturdy in his legs and his ass is just _superbly_ shaped. It’s not really a bubble-like butt that Eren possesses, but still something majestic and firm.

Eren wants to touch it now, thinking about it.

Jean is just finishing up, and washes his mouth with that mouthwash that makes your mouth burn but also makes it feel really clean. Now Eren just wants to make out with that mouth and-

“Eren?” came Jean’s voice. He was leaning on the door frame with one arm above his head. “You’re staring.”

“Yeah at how ugly you are…” said Eren, crossing his arms and laying back down.

“So what’s this?” said Jean walking over and pointing to the very excited penis of Eren Jaeger tenting up in his boxers.


	17. Pollution

**Seventeen: Polluting**

Eren was polluting the apartment with all his stuff. When was even the last time he slept in his dorm? A month ago? More?

Eren might live here _more_ than Jean does.

Half the closet is full of Eren’s clothes that he has come over in, subsequently took off, and Jean has washed and put away in the closet. Most of Eren’s wardrobe, actually, is in Jean’s apartment. All of his shoes are cluttering the main entry way and his underwear show up in strange places, reminiscent of fun nights.

They had been together now for a little mover a year. It was the summer between Jean’s first year of law school which, apparently, is the hardest to complete. Eren just graduated with a bachelors and is starting a graduate degree in education come the fall.

However, in that year, Eren has weaseled his way into Jean’s life. They were practically living together.

His tooth brush was there next to Jean’s. Grocery shopping was done with Eren in mind and the apartment was now full of his favorite foods mixed in with Jean’s basic diet. Eren also only showered here and had his own soap and shampoo in the bathroom as well.

It was getting to be a little much.

Jean sat on the couch, looking at Eren’s text books on the coffee table.

Why doesn’t the little shit just live here instead of paying for summer housing on the side? They’d both be comfortable in the apartment together, and with two people paying for rent, there would be some money left over. Eren already has a key and lives here, so why not make it official.

Jean asked Eren that night.

 


	18. Lucky (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one long partially because I got carried away and partially because... I usually write short and I wanted to give the world something more than 400 words. 
> 
> Don't expect this every time. 
> 
> (naps)

**Eighteen: Lucky**

Eren was a nervous wreck because today Lana was coming over for lunch with the social worker. It was their first time meeting since the results proved the child Lana was carrying was conceived by rape and, therefore, would be adopted by Jean and Eren at birth.

Eren did not cook, but spent the entire day cleaning the apartment to make it look presentable for the social worker who was there to give the okay for the adoption process and to make sure the child would be going to a good home.

Jean had cooked the meal, a lovely array of pasta salad, quiche, and vegetables and homemade hummus. He set up the living room with hors d'oeuvres as if they were having some goddamn cotillion.

It was a stressful situation, nonetheless.

This was very important to both of them because this meeting would be the final agreement on their adoption and would solidify all the legal agreements and processes they would be going through in the next few months.

Lana came first just after Eren was finished getting ready. He looked rather handsome in his red button up and khakis. His hair was neater than usual and he was walking with confidence and a level of maturity Jean had not seen in him in a while.

Just before he went to open the door, Jean snuck a quick kiss onto his eager husband.

Eren greeted Lana, pulling the seven month pregnant nineteen-year-old into a tight hug. He took her jacket as it was early January and whisked her into the living room to sit on the couch and offered her a cup of tea which she gracefully accepted.

Jean came over and said hello, setting the vegetables and hummus down, communicating that both of them were extremely nervous.

The social worker arrived at exactly noon. She was an older woman, maybe in her fifties with gray hair she keeps in a high bun. She was slender, but not obnoxiously so. She seemed kind.

"Hello, is this the Jaeger-Kirstein household?" she said in a raspy yet warm voice.

"Yes!" said Eren opening the door, "Please come in!"

"You have a wonderful apartment," she said walking in, observing their home, "And the neighborhood is great, I walked around for a bit since I was a tad early."

Jean walked in, wiping his bands on his apron, "Thanks, this apartment was a miracle opportunity, we were extremely fortunate to find it. Sit down, can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, water, juice?"

"Coffee, sounds nice," she said, "It is so cold this time of year."

Eren put her long red coat in the closet before walking over and welcoming her to sit down next to Lana while he sat on the adjacent couch.

"I'm Eren," he said extending a hand, she shook it warmly, "And that's my husband Jean."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and you can call me Marla. Don't worry, this won't take too long. You seem like very nice people, but this meeting is protocol especially with shorter notice adoptions," she said taking out a pad and a pen from her purse.

Jean brought Marla coffee which she sipped and set down. Jean introduced himself and sat next to Eren.

"So let's begin with the basic questions, shall we? How did you two meet, what are your jobs, little things like that. Just tell me what you two are about and the environment you expect to raise a child in."

"Well," began Jean, "Eren and I met in college, I was a senior in pre-law and Eren was a junior majoring in history. We were together for about five years before we got married, and in that time I graduated law school and got a job at a family law firm and Eren went to get a Master's in education and got a job at Trost High School as a history teacher."

Marla began writing things down, nodding coherently.

"So you both work full time?" she said, "What are your plans when raising the child? Who will stay home?"

Eren spoke up, "The school offers a maternity-like leave for adoption, and I saved up vacation days for extra time off. It's not as long as maternity leave, but enough to get settled. And when I have to go back, my school has a great day care that is cheaper for teachers."

"Very good," she said, writing. Then she looked up and over to Lana, "So how did you all meet and come to this agreement for adoption?"

Lana looked up, "Well I came to the law firm on request of my boyfriend and his family who I currently reside in. My parents and I aren't on very good terms and I haven't lived with them since I was 18. Then one day, I was at a party and woke up to a man raping me. Then I found out a while later I had gotten pregnant. I was urged to get a paternity test which is how I met Mr. Kirstein. I told him that I couldn't keep the child if it was from rape because my boyfriend and his family would not be willing to raise if he or she was not… biologically related. It was too late for an abortion and the only other option would be giving up the child for adoption. That was when he told me he and his husband, Eren, were looking to adopt.

"I met with them a few times, and they're really great guys and really sweet, the kind of people you would entrust your child to. We agreed that if the child was conceived from the rape, they would adopt the child. Then we got the results, and now I've come to an understanding that the child was conceived… during the rape," she stumbled for a moment, but was able to rekindle. "I know they'll be great parents. The time we've spent together has assured me of that."

Marla looked up, with a sense of warmth in her eyes at the story, and finished writing before turning back to Eren and Jean.

They went over many more questions including the stability of the house and how Eren and Jean get along as couple and how they overcome arguments. She wanted to know who cooks, drives, their family situations, their hobbies, their relationships, and the roles they would take.

She then was given a tour of the house. Eren showed her the small nursery-to-be he was working on. So far, all that he has is the crib and some things thrown about. However, it was coming along and was just painted a nice beige color.

They had chosen not to know the gender of the child even though Lana knew. She respected their decision not to know the gender.

Eren and Jean impressed the social worker, and she left that afternoon giving them a positive review, and a go-ahead for the adoption process. Eren and Jean were overjoyed, staying a few hours with Lana talking out the particulars.

She left at around 4:00 PM, in which Jean and Eren began to clean.

Eren turned in early, sprawled out on their bed reading a parenting book like usual when Jean came in, post shower, to lay on the bed next to his husband. He rolled over, so his arm was across Eren's back as he laid on his stomach and lightly kissed his cheek.

"You know," said Jean, trailing his hand down Eren's back and pulling on the boxers and traveling further to squeeze his firm butt, "Once the baby comes, we don't have as much time to get it on as usual."

Eren looked up from his book as Jean roughly played with his ass and boxers, pulling them down and exploring his husband.

"Oh really," said Eren, "So what should we do about that?"

Eren moaned loudly as he felt Jean's tongue on his entrance. He knew there was really no need for words, but he still liked to play the game of ignorance when it came to Jean.

"Maybe we should store up these last two months, you know, like for hibernation," he said pulling Eren's hips so he was up on all fours.

"Hibernation is  _not_  a sexy word," said Eren rolling his hips.

Jean rolled his eyes and moved to prepare Eren with his fingers while the other hand lightly teased Eren's penis.

"Come on," said Eren, "At least let me get undressed, it's uncomfortable to have sex with my boxers around my thighs."

Jean pulled pack and retrieved the lube from the nightstand as Eren quickly pulled off his boxers and shirt, laying at the head of the bed and parting his legs slightly.

Jean smiled and his eyes were lidded seductively from seeing his husband in that position and didn't waste much time getting into gear. He loved how sensitive and responsive Eren was whenever they got intimate. He almost didn't want the adopt because he never wanted anything to come in-between sexy time with Eren.

Almost.

However, Eren was dead set to adopt, and nothing could change his mind. Jean wanted to as well, and he especially wanted to make Eren happy or comfortable, even pleasured whenever he could.

Like now, with Eren clinging to him, he felt his heart sore with love for this man. They were young and bashful again, discovering each other's bodies and finding out just how to perfectly piss each other off.

They had become quite good at that the last few years.

Once they finished, Jean harassed Eren into taking a second shower before they both collapsed for the night.

Jean held Eren close and they fell asleep.

He felt incredibly lucky. For everything, really.


	19. Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request anything you want!

**Nineteen: Shorts**

Jean stood frozen in the doorway.

"What are you… holy shit Eren."

Eren was in the kitchen wearing nothing but extremely flattering tight shorts and knee-high stockings, leaning against the counter with his butt out as he read a magazine. Little was left to the imagination.

Jean and Eren had been together for a little over three years, which means Eren is 23 and nearly finished with his masters degree. Also, Jean is just finishing his third and final year of law school and had returned from class this Thursday afternoon hoping for some quiet time.

This was better.

This was  _way_ better.

"Hey, babe," said Eren turning to Jean.

"What are you wearing?" said Jean throwing his backpack on the couch and walking over to the small kitchenette. He put one hand on the counter, thoroughly checking out his boyfriend's attire and physique.

"Oh? What? Was it a bad idea?"

"Fuck no," said Jean taking Eren's face and kissing him, "It's exactly what I needed, you and your hot body."

Eren smiled, blushing slightly at Jean's words. He did this on purpose, but praise still made him a bit flustered.

Jean, though he denied it for a while, was so incredibly turned on by Eren. The man was a little frailer but gorgeous too, and he had maybe the greatest ass known to humanity.

Jean couldn't help grasp it when they kissed.

Eren was good stress relief.


	20. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and since it was the first request I said to myself, "Well, I have to do it." Plus it was a good idea so BAM here we go.
> 
> First official fight.
> 
> But honestly, go ahead and request stuff! I like the ideas and it keeps me motivated!

**Twenty: Fight**

"What the fuck is the problem Eren?" yelled Jean from across the room. He was looking at an angry Eren who was standing near the bed with his fists balled and the beginnings of tears in those beautiful eyes.

Bickering was something that always went on between Jean and Eren, but real fights, real  _horrible_  fights, were not as common. They naturally bumped heads on everything from juice brands to the way they walk.

But this was real. This was frightening.

They had been together for 9 months, however, absolutely no one knew yet.

Eren and Jean had, in fact, requited that the loved each other four months into their relationship. They practically were living together now and spent more time together than they knew what to do with.

But Eren refused to let anyone know and it thoroughly pissed Jean off.

"Are you embarrassed Eren, is that it?"

"I… no Jean… I'm just not ready!" yelled back Eren.

Jean made some noises of frustration, pointing to Eren, "You said that months ago, Eren, come on! Not even your own sister? You said she would always love you and protect you, so why are you constantly lying to her?"

Eren looked up at Jean who was extremely angry. He was so internally confused at the time that he really didn't know what to do. Jean's eyes were full blown, and staring daggers at Eren. He couldn't muster to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Talk to me, Eren!" said Jean, still harshly. He was trying to pull a reaction from Eren.  _Some_  sort of communication hopefully toward an agreement or settlement at this moment.

Eren hated that Jean was talking like a lawyer. He wanted an orderly argument, but everything about them was fiery and spontaneous. He wanted to say everything no matter how poor a context it was. Eren just could not find the right words to communicate to Jean his true feeling about the situation.

"We have friends who won't care, they'd support us, I know they will."

"I'm just not ready!" yelled Eren. He took a deep breath, "I love you Jean, I do, but something in me just doesn't… I don't know…"

Jean looked at Eren who seemed so troubled. Why was he so hard to come to terms with his feelings. Is it because he maybe enjoys the whole mortal-enemies idea his friends assumed.

He wouldn't be that shallow.

"They already know you're out," said Jean with a sharp tone, "I don't think it will surprise them. People deserve to know and dammit, Eren, I want to stop hiding. I'm not fucking  _embarrassed_  about us. I want to hold your hand in public and shit like that and kiss your stupid face before class without you shoving me away like some innocent friend that got too close. I want the world to know that you're mine and apparently you don't feel the same way."

Eren was taken aback by that, Jean had reached a colder tone in his argument. There were hints of resentment that burned in Eren's heart.

"I-"

"I would do anything for you Eren," said Jean, "But this is just stupid."

"I love you Jean, you know that. I'm… just not ready."

Jean sighed long and hard before crossing his arms and looking away, "Maybe it would be best if you were not here for a while. Go back to your dorm, okay?"

"Jean-" breathed Eren. He took, trying to reach out. Jean had never in all their time together kicked Eren out. He usually loved his company but apparently things had gone too far in this fight.

"Maybe we need to rethink this relationship then. I don't want to be pulled into living a giant lie, Eren. I just need to think for a while, so, can you just leave?"

"Whatever," said Eren grabbing his hoodie and backpack.

He slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Jean spent that night on his bed in the dark, his hands above his head as he thought about things.

Is it worth it to devote your time, effort, and heart to something you have to hide? What's the point of feeling all the euphoria of love and a loving relationship if you can't show the world how happy you are with your beloved? Jean knew he loved Eren with every fiber of his being and would move heaven and hell for that boy.

He just did not want to do that in secret.

He understood that for the first few months they wanted to keep their relationship quiet because they were novices in love at best and their steadiness was still being founded. However, it has been nine  _long_  months together, and Jean thought that was rather excessive and also exhausting.

They loved and cherished one another, but the constant lying was getting on his nerves and was almost not worth the relationship. He wanted to start over, where he and Eren were never jerks to one another so maybe, just maybe, they would having nothing to hide of the passion they shared.

* * *

It was a whole week before Eren and Jean talked again. They saw each other around campus, and they'd exchange varying looks. Eren always had a pathetic, sappy look that seemed to say "take me back." Jean always had a look of warning to Eren.

But after a full seven days, things became too drawn out for comfort. They were emotionally and sexually frustrated without the other, something that never went unnoticed.

It was late in the evening when Jean got a text from Eren to meet him at a coffee shop he usually went to that was open all hours to students. He merely wanted to talk, which was a good sign.

Eren had made the first move.

Jean put on more suitable clothes and combed his fingers through his hair before leaving to meet Eren. The shop was only a few blocks away from his apartment.

Perhaps Jean should have paid more attention to what was inside the shop, but he really didn't care at the moment. The only person on his mind was Eren. He truly missed the boy and did not want this to be the end.

He walked in and, right away, Eren came up.

Eren grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply and passionately. Jean couldn't help but be a little startled, but moved his hands to Eren's back, reflexively, and kissed him back.

It felt nice to have Eren's lips on his own after this week.

"Holy fuck, he wasn't joking!" came a voice. It was Connie.

Jean's eyes, flew open, and he looked behind Eren's head to see all his friends sitting there, open mouthed, at what had just happened. Annie, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa, Ymir, and even Mikasa were all sitting there, staring.

"Eren?" said Jean, taking him by the shoulders, "What is this?"

"You were right," said Eren pulling Jean's hand towards the center, "It's not worth hiding. I gathered them and told them I loved you and that we're together and that we've been together for nine months.  _Of course_  they wanted proof, so I brought you over, and now we're here."

"Way to warn me," muttered Jean wrapping his arm around Eren's shoulders as they sat on the couch. He then turned his kissed Eren's cheek, "But thank you."

 


	21. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about reunited prompts gives me the wiggles. So expect one in the near future. And I'm talking hard-core fluff when it happens.

**Twenty-One: Opportunity**

"You've been looking into that semester abroad thing a lot," said Jean washing a plate and putting it away in the cabinet.

He and Eren have been together for just over two years and living together for one. Spring was in full bloom and the summer semester was looming in the university. Both lived on campus all year round due to owning an apartment, so, naturally, they took classes during the summer to make their course load less stressful come fall.

Eren looked up from the couch to Jean, blushing slightly. He hadn't been aware that Jean even noticed him reading those few pamphlets.

"Yeah- I guess so," he admitted, putting the particular one down.

"Any place in particular sound interesting?" he said walking over and standing behind the couch. Jean bend down to wrap his arms around Eren, placing their faces together, hugging from behind.

Eren smelt like vanilla.

"Uh, Italy," said Eren, flushed, "Rome sounds really cool, and the university has a sister college there I could take classes at. They have unique education courses that sound pretty cool. Plus the history…"

"You should do it," whispered Jean into his neck, kissing him sweetly there.

Eren squirmed at the contact, not expecting it in the slightest.

"But, Jean, I'd be gone all summer. This is our first year living together and-"

Jean stood and came around, sitting back on the couch and looking Eren dead in the eye. He held his head, forcing eye contact.

"Look, Eren, you can either go out and explore the world and enjoy your youth or sit here like a prune. Wouldn't you rather have an exciting 50 years than a boring 100?"

"Yeah, but-"

"It's a great opportunity. We all need that experience to grow. I told you I went backpacking between my Freshman and Sophomore year right?"

"On occasion."

"Well it was fucking great and I think I grew more in that  _one_  month than I had a whole  _year_  at college. Eren, I want you to go. Don't let me hold you back."

"But I love you!" said Eren, collapsing forward onto Jean's chest, "I don't think I could be away for that long!"

"Maybe I'll come visit you."

Jean did have  _quite_  the trust fund.

They talked the whole night about it before Jean was able to convince Eren to go.

 


	22. Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request ;)

**Twenty-Two: Apart**

Jean was lonely.  _Really_  lonely and  _really_  horny.

He missed Eren so much already and it has only been two fucking weeks.

He knew he would miss Eren but not this much and not this quickly.

Okay, time to be honest, the first two days were not that bad because it was like having a new level of freedom to wear whatever you want and do whatever you want without the judgment of Eren to ruin the fun.

He could walk around naked and watch movies he wouldn't dare admit to Eren he watches, like  _The Notebook_  and  _Frozen_.

But now, two weeks in to the full semester-long absence of Eren, Jean was beginning to miss that little brunette.

He missed waking up with Eren and the cute little morning stretch he did, accompanied by adorable sounds reminiscent of a baby dinosaur. He missed eating breakfast with Eren even though they didn't talk until coffee had permeated into their systems. He missed showering with Eren and giggling with him over the stupidest things that they did while washing each other. He missed their little morning bickering while getting dressed and how Eren would always ask if he looked good in which Jean always responded "You look fucking great, stop asking." He missed kissing Eren goodbye and having to think about him all day while simultaneously texting him. He missed kissing him hello when he returned home and how they would study next to each other on the couch and maybe hold hands for a while or make out or something. He missed how Eren was always nosey about dinner but always grateful for Jean's cooking and how he became just a little more persuasive after two beers.

Jean also missed sex with Eren… that was a given.

He missed cuddling and falling asleep with that boy every night in the cool darkness of  _their_  bed talking about nothing in particular.

He just really  _really_  missed Eren Jaeger.

Jean looked at the clock, it was 5:34 PM which meant it was 11:34PM in Italy. It was the time they usually skyped, so he opened his laptop and called Eren who, in all honesty, was really the only person he skyped with ever.

It only rang twice before Eren picked up.

He had a serious case of bed head, like he was just sleeping, and a book on Roman history was open on his chest. The only light came from the nightstand lamp, but it was fairly bright in his little dorm in Rome.

"Hey babe," said Eren in a cute, drowsy tone.

Jean smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was.

"How's life?" said Jean, "Sick of pasta yet?"

"No way," said Eren, "Because here it's  _so_  good that you can't even get sick of it. I don't think I could ever eat any in America ever again because it would pale in comparison."

Jean laughed, sitting back on the bed and putting and arm behind his head.

"I'm missing you like crazy," said Eren, turning his head to the side a little like a puppy.

Jean smiled, "I was just about the say the same thing."

"When are you coming out here because I'm about to explode and I'm dying waiting for you."

"Oh?" said Jean, "What  _exactly_  are you waiting for?"

Eren's cheeks lit up to a color tomatoes would be jealous of. Jean knew just how to push Eren's buttons to make him flustered. Talking about their sexual desires was one of those ways.

"I don't need to say it, you just want to hear it."

Jean smiled because he couldn't deny that. He didn't need to hear Eren say anything erotic because all Jean wanted was the beyond adorable reaction he could get.

"Alright, then, but to answer your question, I'm flying out in 19 days, so you'll have to wait for me and  _all_  the things I'm going to do to you until then. In the meantime, wanna strip?"

Eren just blushed even more before beginning his nightly activities with Jean.

Shhhh.


	23. Birthday (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm way to lazy to give the full story in one chapter...

**Twenty-Three: Birthday (Part One)**

Lana went into labor two days after her due date, February 19th, at around noon, which was when Jean got the call from his work. It was actually the hospital that informed Jean that Lana had been the one to drive herself once she felt contractions.

Jean told his boss before that he and Eren were awaiting a child and was going to receive a small paternity leave for five days to get settled.

Today was apparently that day.

Jean was pretty calm because he was pretty prepared, but he knew Eren would not be as calm. The hospital informed Jean that they had not been able to reach Eren which was normal because Eren never had his phone in his class.

Jean got in the car which was parked in the apartment parking lot before driving the familiar route to the high school Eren worked at. It was around noon so Eren was in the middle of an ancient civilizations class at the moment.

Not like that would matter in a few minutes to him.

Jean walked in the front door and into the office to sign in.

"I need to see Eren Jaeger," he said, "He's my husband and the woman whose child we are adopting just went into labor."

The woman in the desk seemed startled, handing him a visitors pass, "Oh my!" she said, "Then hurry. Do you know his room number?"

Jean nodded in the affirmative before thanking the woman and walk-running to his room.

The doors all had a glass window which you could see into, a design of an older building. He could see Eren in the front talking to his class from the window, sitting slightly on the front end of his desk. His arms were crossed and so were his feet as he was a more casual and informal teacher.

But he was a damn good one.

Jean lightly tapped the window and every single person in the room turned to look at the anxious 30-year old man standing at the door.

He saw Eren mouth something like "one second" to his class before going to the door and opening to the hall to meet his husband. Jean couldn't help but notice how cute Eren looked with khaki pants and a sweater over a button down with the collar folded over, sleeves rolled up. His brown hair was messy as usual.

"What's up?" said Eren suspiciously, folding his arms.

"The hospital called… it's  _time_ ," he practically sang watching Eren explode.

"Holy shit! Really!" he said becoming extremely flustered, "Okay? Um… what do I do… uh…" He ran across the hall to the adjacent room, opening it to an empty class with just another young female teacher sitting at the desk. "Karen, I need to go, I'm about to become a father, can you tell the office so they can get a sub?"

"Sure thing, Eren," she said smiling, "Congratulations." She gave him a thumbs-up before standing to go to the phone.

Eren grabbed Jean's arm before yanking him down the hallway in a sprint.

"Calm down Eren, she'll be in labor for hours, we don't have to run!"

"Fuck that!" yelled Eren, running even faster, "I'm going to be a father!"


	24. Birthday (part two)

**Twenty-Four: Birthday (Part Two)**

There is one thing Jean knows about Eren that annoys him yet he finds adorable all the same.

Eren has the worst road rage and horrible impatience when it comes to driving.

They live in a city, so the drive to the hospital is not necessarily fast, which bothers Eren to an infinite degree. Every red light causes him to curse, every small jam causes him to flip off the other cars. He even stuck his head out the window to yell at people crossing the street at the  _crosswalk_  because they were too slow.

Adding the fact that they were driving to finally welcome their child into this world was not helping his calmness.

You would have thought it was Eren that was in labor by the way he was breathing. The anxiety and panic was making him more fired up and more violent while yelling in the car.

Jean just  _couldn't_  drive fast enough to suit his husband.

But, alas, they arrived and parked in the garage. Eren was practically running to the maternity ward entrance, eager to be there the whole time.

Eren ran right to the front desk and asked for Lana Hart, to which the nurse asked if he was family. Eren was so flustered, yelling that he wasn't but that he was going to be the father.

The woman was going to call security if Jean had not stepped in. He put his hand of Eren's shoulder, signifying him to calm down and let him take it from here.

Jean luckily had the legal work for the adoption, signifying that they could be with Lana and also be there for the birth.

This was something they had worked out with Lana a while ago. Eren had been the one to compulsively ask and Lana had expressed that she was perfectly comfortable with it. She was going to be alone, so having the company of Eren and Jean might make it a more positive experience.

A second, more heavy set, nurse came and escorted the two men down the hall of the maternity ward and into the room where Lana had been admitted to. It was a normal room with shaded windows and lavender walls. It was small and had a single bed designed for giving birth.

Lana was pacing back and forth with her dark hair in a messy ponytail. She was in one of the flower pattern hospital gowns and more pregnant than Jean or Eren had ever seen her.

She seemed anxious but also impatient at the same time. She was a little sweaty, but that was to be expected from a woman in labor.

"Thank god you guys are here," she said, "But this is taking forever."

"How long have you had contractions?" said Eren, coming closer to the pacing mother in labor. He stopped her for just a moment so he could ask his questions.

"Three hours. I was having an early lunch when I felt something more than the Braxton-hicks contractions that came every seven minutes or so. Now they're every six or so minutes, but since I was alone, I came to the hospital."

"They said you drove yourself?"

"Yep," she said, now walking in circles, "I was home alone and I had no cell service. I was going to call you guys but they informed me they would contact you once I arrived."

"And your water?"

"Not broken, but the doctors said it can happen either on its own or they can force it depending on how long I'm like this. Nothing significant is happening and they won't even give me an epidural until I dilate more."

Eren sat on one of the chairs, folding his arms. She told Eren everything.

"How are you feeling Lana?" asked Jean.

"Shitty, this hurts like a bitch," she said, pacing faster. Jean followed her with his eyes almost in amusement until they settled on Eren who was clearly in a deep think from his pose; his elbows resting on his knees and his fists balled under his chin.

"What is it Eren?" said Jean coming closer to his husband and placing a hand on his back. He rubbed it soothingly.

"I'm nervous."

" _You're_  nervous?" said Lana in a harsh tone, but also a comical one, "Why has to give birth to a watermelon in a few hours?"

Eren looked up at Lana and smiled, "Excited is a better word. I've wanted a child for so many years and… well I just want to thank you. I will say this every day until I die but I'm extremely grateful for this and extremely grateful to you."

Lana smiled.

Jean kissed Eren's cheek, letting him know their goals and values were one and the same.

But there were still many hours to go.


	25. Visit (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small hiatus from birth chapters because I had this on my mind. Next one is smut because I need this out of my system.

**Twenty-Five: Visit**

Jean wasn't crazy about flying. He didn't like the fact that there is no comfortable way to sleep while sitting or how your butt and legs gets so numb that when you stand you feel like baby bambi. The food was terrible and he always had to pee at the most inconvenient times.

But this was going to be worth it.

The flight from JFK to Rome takes about nine hours, but Jean couldn't sleep during the flight because he was beyond excited.

He had gotten a flight two days earlier and was planning on surprising his boyfriend. He had texted Armin who was Eren's childhood friend and also studying abroad on a Political Science major with Eren. They happen to be roommates which, honestly, scared Jean.

However, Armin had his uses. He had let Jean know where Eren was going to be tomorrow after his classes so he could surprise him.

But first things first.

Jean's plane landed at around 10 PM, but it took off at 6:30AM Eastern Standard Time. He only slept for three hours the night before and stayed awake the whole flight. This way, he was more than exhausted when the plane landed.

On the taxi ride to his hotel, he got a call from Eren.

"Hey babe" said Jean, leaning back in the seat of the cab.

"Hey, wow, the call quality is really good right now!" said Eren, caught off guard, "Where are you?"

"The apartment, must just be a fluke," said Jean nonchalantly.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel, and Eren handed the driver the pay before standing outside the hotel while talking to Eren.

"I can't wait until you're here. I wish we could have phone sex but Armin is coming back any minute and I'd hate to be caught… you know… in the act."

Jean blushed but laughed a little at Eren's remark.

They talked for a few minutes before signing off, and Jean walked in to check in and finally get a good night sleep.

Of course he dreamt of Eren.

* * *

Eren finishes his Wednesday classes by 3:00PM. The building where the class is held is a seven minute walk to the dorms.

He's thinking about Jean visiting tomorrow, and becoming extremely flustered. He can't wait, honestly, especially to kiss and make love to his Jean.

Then he turned the corner, and there, standing in his usual smug pose, was Jean.  _His_  Jean. He was trying to act like this was no big deal, but Eren knew that both of them were beyond sanity right now.

Eren floored into a dead sprint and ran himself right into Jean's arms, hugging him with all his strength, putting his head on Jean's shoulder.

"Fucking hell," yelled Jean, with all the wind knocked out of him. But he quickly recovered to weave his hands through Eren hair and breath in his scent.

Slightly less vanilla, a little more nutella.

They pulled back before kissing deeply. Jean heard Eren's moaning, and they backed into the corner of the entrance to the dorms where it was dark and shaded.

Jean ran his hands under Eren's shirt, and he heard his breath hitch in their furious kissing.

But Eren pulled away suddenly, his hands clutching the front of Jean's shirt.

"Something tells me this isn't the place we should fuck," he said.

"Probably not," replied Jean. He quickly took Eren's hand, "Come on, let's go back to my room. You're spending  _at least_  the night with me."

**TBC**


	26. Visit (part two) (smut)

**Twenty-Six: Visit (part two) (SMUT)**

They had walked the whole way, arm in arm, glancing seductively at one another. The hotel was only a few blocks away but felt like an eternity at this time.

But as soon as they were alone, they began to go into a frenzy.

They began to make out and pull off each other's clothes in a fluid motion, taking their time to re-familiarize themselves with their boyfriend's body. Eren, running his hands over Jean's chest and palming him through his pants and underwear. Jean grabbed Eren's butt and pulled him close as they kissed and backed up to the bed.

Eren knelt down, pulling Jean's pants down and underwear to reveal Jean's hard cock. Eren looked up, smiling mischievously as he began to blow his boyfriend.

Jean moaned lightly, holding Eren's head and playing with his hair.

Eren took his time, kissing and licking teasingly before taking it all into his mouth and bobbing his head to make Jean completely hard. He made sweet eye contact with Jean, humming sweetly.

After a minute or so, Jean pulled Eren up and pushed him onto the bed. Jean gripped Eren's cock before putting his mouth on it and returning the favor.

They were both extremely hard soon, and finally ready to give themselves to each other.

"On your knees," said Jean, "Let's get you ready."

Eren nodded eagerly, turning over and wiggling his butt as Jean came around and pulled apart Eren's cheeks to see his little hole.

Jean gave Eren the full treatment, running his tongue along Eren's crack and hole, teasing the entrance again and again. Eren was moaning loudly now, writhing on the bed, his arms buckling under the immense pleasure.

Jean made sure Eren knew what he was planning to do, sticking his tongue in on random intervals until Eren was a complete, submissive mess under him.

Jean reached over to grab the bottle of lube he put out on the bedside table. He had it there with condoms in desire to get Eren in bed. He put some lube on his fingers and on Eren's hold before sticking his index finger in.

"You've gotten tight without me," said Jean, "Not playing with yourself?"

Eren turned over suddenly onto his back to look up at Jean. "I can't satisfy myself anymore. There's something about you and your fingers and your cock that can do the trick."

Jean laughed, but smiled because he had the same issue. Without Eren, nothing worked to satisfy his libido. Actually, Eren  _boosted_  his libido, but it was a more satisfying activity having sex with the one he loved rather than getting off alone. Even their rare phone sex was the basement to heaven they can experience together with physical touch.

"Keep going, please," begged Eren.

"But you're so tight, I don't want to hurt you," said Jean moving his single finger inside Eren.

"You're fine, trust me," said Eren rutting his hips against Jean.

He took the initiative to put in two fingers in and began scissoring. Then he curled his fingers to find Eren's prostate. Eren's faster breathing and louder moans signified that Jean had found the right spot.

After the third finger, Jean knew Eren was ready by the way he was breathing and rolling his hips.

Jean reached to grab a condom and put it on, lubing up his dick before situating Eren's hips and legs. Eren relaxed for a moment but immediately tensed up when he felt Jean slowly penetrating him.

"I missed this," said Jean, slowly rubbing Eren's thigh while he adjusted to the fullness. He leaned down to slowly kiss Eren. "I don't think I could like without fucking you."

Eren scoffed, "You know, one of these days I am totally going to go down on you and top," he said, "And when I d-"

Eren was cut off as Jean began thrusting. Eren couldn't speak in formed sentences when being rut and pummeled by Jean. All he could do was hold on and yell out the name of his lover.

Jean was an expert at knowing where Eren's sweet spot was.

They never took that long when separated for a while. The passion was too high between them and the first round was primarily for getting out all the frustration from not having sex for weeks.

But once it ended, Jean pulled the covers over them as he laid his head on Eren's chest. They breathed heavily for a while, not speaking, but completely content in each other's company.

"I love you… so much," said Jean, kissing Eren's chest.

Eren looked down, smiling yet exhausted, "I love you too," he said, "Promise me we'll never be separated."

"Never."

 


	27. Birthday (part three)

**Twenty-Seven: Birthday (part three)**

Lana spent the first nine hours of labor in the hospital with little progress. The doctors explained that it was because this is her first pregnancy and first pregnancies tend to have longer and slower labor progression.

Lana got checkups from time to time to check her progress. Occasionally, Eren or Jean would go and get food or coffee because they knew they would have to be awake for a long time at this rate.

Jean wrapped his arm around Eren as they sat on the couch in the room. Eren rested his head on Jean's shoulder and they talked to Lana to pass the time and watched a few movies on the television.

At around 9:00PM, the doctor informed Lana that they would have to manually break her water so her labor could progress. She would then go into active labor which was when true hell began for labor.

Jean and Eren left to get coffee when this procedure was being done and returned to find Lana much more in pain than before.

"Hey," said Jean, "How's it going?" He pushed back some of Lana's bangs to see fired eyes tormented in pain of a recent contraction.

"Fucking dandy," she said, "Doctor said I can get an epidural because this hurts like a bitch."

Jean laughed, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

They helped Lana through her contractions for a few minutes until she got the epidural in her back. After a few minutes, she was much calmer and in a lot less pain. She said her stomach was numb, but other than that, she was virtually content.

Time ticked by slowly during this stage. Lana was experiencing contractions every three or so minutes, but because of the epidural, she said she could barely feel them.

The nurses performed checkups occasionally as the hours ticked by. She was progressing, in time, over five more excruciating hours. Eren and Jean were becoming impatient and anxious for progress and to finally meet their child.

It was two in the morning when Lana started the push.

Jean and Eren were able to hold Lana's hand through the delivery stage. It took about half an hour from start to finish and Eren felt as though he was going to faint the whole time.

Neither of them dared to look because both were feeling faint with all the yelling and Lana's deathly grip. Neither wanted to risk feinting and miss anything.

But then, all of a sudden, a small cry pierced the room.

Jean and Eren looked up at the small being that had just emerged.

A girl.

Eren couldn't breathe because he was so caught up in the moment. All he could do was stare at the tiny little baby that was going to be his daughter. He didn't realize how long he was out, but it must have been a few minutes. He came back to reality when the doctor asked if the adoptive parents wanted to cut the umbilical cord.

Eren and Jean did it together and the baby was taken to be wiped off and swaddled into a pink blanket. They gave the baby first to the mother who seemed both exhausted and overjoyed in that moment.

She looked over to Eren. "You want to hold your daughter?" she asked.

Eren nodded enthusiastically, taking the small bundle and looking down at the new life. He finally had the one thing he wanted and needed. She was perfect with soft, light skin and a tiny bit of dark hair. Her eyes were blue, but most newborns have that eye color for a while until exposure to light causes their true eye color to emerge.

But then, the girl's eyes closed.

"She was looking at me," said Eren, "Why won't she open them?"

Jean came over, putting an arm around Eren and looking at his daughter.

"Give her a break, the world is more bright than she's used to," said Jean. Eren handed over the little girl to his husband so that he could look at her.

"She's all yours," said Lana, laying back, "Take care of her, okay?"

"Of course," they said at the same time.

 


	28. Birthday (part four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part to this mini-arc

**Twenty- Eight: Birthday (part four)**

Eren was convinced to sleep for three hours only after spending the early morning with the newborn.

She was born at 2:32AM, February 20th, 7lbs 3ounces. Jean and Eren were allowed to name the little girl and they had gone with the name Carla in memory of Eren's late mother.

Carla Jaeger- Kirstein.

Eren spent time from the birth until the sun rose with Carla. Lana wanted then to spend the most time with her daughter since this would be mostly a closed adoption. Eren fed her from a bottle and rocked her through his exhaustion while Jean took a small nap on the couch.

When Jean woke at about 5:00 AM, he convinced Eren to sleep a little while he spent some time with his new daughter. Eren rested his head on Jean's lap and fell asleep for a while.

The little baby was sleeping, swaddled in the pink blanket. Her head had a small white hat on with a pink pom-pom on top. It was covering the small amount of dark, nearly black hair on her head likely to turn into long gorgeous locks.

Jean rubbed his finger along her cheek and her eyes opened slightly for a moment.

"Hey there," said Jean, "Do you know who I am? I'm your father, well, one of them at least. We're going to take such good care of you and love you so much. I want to apologize for anything Eren does, he's my other husband, but, he already loves you so much. Sometimes he can be a little crazy, but he's a good guy and he'll be a great father. Don't you worry, you'll always be my little girl."

The baby's eyes closed again and she made a small sounds and situated herself in Jean's arms. He spent the next few hours feeding Carla and rocking her in silence with Eren asleep on his lap.

When Eren rewoke, he took back Carla while Jean went to get coffee and breakfast. After that, a social worker came in to verify the adoption and final process so they could take Carla home. Everything went off fine and by 3:00PM they were allowed to take Carla home.

They thanked Lana and let her say goodbye to Carla before the two men were cleared to leave with her.

Eren stayed in the back of the car with the baby as if it was he who had given birth. Jean drove the small drive back to their apartment and helped Eren move Carla into her nursery after re-swaddling her in a new blanket.

Eren must have stayed in that nursery just watching her for the rest of the day. When she cried, he was there to hold her and feed her or change her, whatever need be. Jean slept out of exhaustion and tried to coerce his husband to sleep as well.

Eren was extremely exhausted already from being attentive to a newborn and pulling an all-nighter for her birth.

Jean came up behind him sometime in the early morning and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You should sleep. Staying up for 48 hours isn't wise for a new mother," he said, "I'll take over."

"Don't call me 'mother' ass hat," said Eren. He immediately apologized, he was edgy due to exhaustion. "Look at her, though, I just don't want to sleep because I don't want to miss a second. She's our daughter, we finally have a family."

"Yeah," said Jean pulled Eren backward, "Now sleep, you weirdo."

 


	29. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request anything you'd like to see! Words, ideas, ect...

**Twenty-Nine: Pieces**

Eren didn't really like being a student teacher. The high school he worked at was an hour away and he happened to be student teaching one of the worst groups of kids ever congregated in hands-down one of the shittiest schools in the area.

This was not an option, it was the opportunity that he needed as an educator and he took it not even looking into what getting himself into.

So many things were wrong with this situation though. The regular teacher that Eren was observed by was, in a word, bitchy. She was a heavy-set women who wore too much makeup and spoke down on everyone around her. She had given up on her students from years of teaching and took out all her frustration on Eren who did not deserve this woman's torment. She was actively aggressive towards him and loud, always complaining, and  _always_  chewing gum.

It was obnoxious.

The kids were another form of hell. This was a history class, but absolutely no one cared or gave a shit, likely from their original teacher's lack of care as well. Eren did everything he could to make these kids somewhat interested, but no one paid attention. They slept and fooled around and never did their work even when threatened. They skipped class and abused the young educator in every cruel way a student can.

These kids had nothing in their future because they couldn't give a fuck about their education.

It got worse when the teacher and students found out Eren was gay and was currently in a relationship with another man for the last four years.

Apparently other teachers in the school found out and avoided him; no one would talk to him and he found himself alone most of the school day. He heard the kids call him "fag" and "homo" behind his back. There were hateful messages on the board when he walked in, and occasionally he heard teachers whisper gay slurs around him too.

Every day he wanted to cry. Every day he wanted to collapse in a hysterical mess because he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to punch every nasty student and coworker for their actions and have them all fired for their behavior.

He would come home, exhausted and frustrated, to the tiny apartment he and Jean were living in at the time and cry into his boyfriend's arms.

Jean tried to convince Eren to leave the school, but he was too close to finishing to back out now. Instead, Jean had to pick up the broken pieces of Eren everyday with endless love and support so he could face the day ahead.

It doesn't matter what everyone thinks or how hard your reality is right now. These things will pass and everything will get better. The torment is other people's naiveté and ignorance, their stupidity leaking out in bad character.

Jean would tell him this and rub his back while the person he loved and cared for with his whole being cried in terror from what he had to endure. He would kiss his cheeks and make dinner, and they'd lay together on the sofa eating icecream sandwiches and just talking about how great their future will be when everything is settled.

They talked about being together forever, because it was comforting to Eren to know Jean would always be by his side. They talked about how their kids would be angels and would love learning and lawyers because their awesome dads taught them well.

When morning came, Jean would send Eren off with a loving kiss and breakfast, telling him to hurry home and not care what others say, because they knew nothing. What is their relationship to other people? Absolutely nothing.

So Eren would go off strangely optimistic that he could withstand the day ahead of him. On the train, Jean would text him that he loved him and remind him that everybody is a fucking idiot and should mind their own damn business.

Eren's small confidence dwindled though, and the day would repeat itself again and he would return home and cry.

But Jean was always there to pick up the pieces.

 


	30. Grandmother

**Thirty** –  **Grandmother**

Newborns. A blessing and a curse.

It had been only a week since Carla was born, but the two new fathers were already at their limits with exhaustion.

Carla was a loud crier and woke up every few hours. She was always hungry or wanted attention or her diaper changed, an insatiable baby. Eren and Jean took time going back and forth the first few days, but Jean had to go back to work at the law firm, leaving Eren with Carla during the day.

Jean tried to help Eren when he could and when he was home, Jean tried to spend as much time with Carla to give Eren a break. However, Eren was determined to be there for his daughter every second of every day. And he was successful, to his greatest efforts and lasting energy.

Jean had come home on more than one occasion to find Eren passed out on their bed with Carla swaddled and asleep on the other side, an arm protectively around her. There was usually something like a half eaten sandwich on his face or chocolate bar on the nightstand. It was adorable and pathetic all at the same time.

Jean spent a lot of time cooking meals for Eren once the food their friends had brought over were eaten up. Eren was one of those people who could go days without eating when distracted, so Jean took the time to make sure his husband had enough nutrition to keep up caring for a newborn. He made little wrapped plates of breakfast and lunch for Eren with a note telling him he was loved and to stay strong.

However, today was different.

Jean came through the front door and hung his coat up in the closet, walking into the living room quietly in case Eren was asleep. However, he head the soft, high pitched baby noises when he turned the corner, so he assumed Eren must be awake.

"Hey, babe, I'm-"

But standing in the kitchen making dinner was someone else. He recognized her immediately. She turned around immediately hearing him call, smiling the same smile she always had.

"Mom?" said Jean walking forward. He was a little in disbelief, but he hugged her nonetheless, "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me I have a granddaughter and you expect me  _not_  to come?" she said, breaking the hug to hold the side of her son's face, "Plus I know how hard it is to raise a baby, so I called your exhausted husband and offered to come help take care of Carla."

"And he agreed? He's usually pretty… well… stubborn. He wants to prove he can do this," said Jean rubbing the back of his head, "That's just how he is."

"Nonsense, Eren was happy to have some help and more than willing for Carla to spend some time with his grandmother. You both told me you want me in her life, so here I am."

"Alright," said Jean, putting his briefcase and keys on the counter. Jean went over to pick Carla up who was lively yet content on her bouncer, "So where is Eren?"

"Passed out in your bed," she said, "He's been asleep for hours, you should check on him."

Jean nodded, putting Carla back and walking into their bedroom.

Eren was sound asleep in the middle of the bed, the duvet askew and pillows everywhere. This was not surprising, Eren could sometimes be an active sleeper. Yet he seemed pacified now, almost like a corpse. Peaceful.

Jean pulled back a few strands of Eren's hair, kneeling by the bed. He rubbed his cheek, hearing Eren breath slowly and calmly. He was a good mother, but we all need to recuperate at one point.

Jean walked back into the kitchen as his mother was plating the stir-fry she had been preparing.

"Thanks," said Jean accepting a plate and sitting at the table with his mother. "And thank you for coming. I know I can be kind of jerk-ish sometimes, but I really appreciate you being here and I know Eren does too. I don't say it a lot, but I love you. Maybe having a kid has made me realize this, but, family is beyond important."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I love you too, son," she said, "But in all honesty, you were far worse a baby than Carla."

"No way, I was an angel," said Jean eating some of the food. He realized just how much he missed some of his mom's home cooking.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said with a touch of sarcasm, "But no matter how much a pain in the ass you were, I was willing to do anything for you. We'd do anything for the ones we love."

Jean looked over to Carla and also to the bedroom where Eren was sleeping.

He couldn't have agreed more.


	31. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a suggestion! As always, still feel free to suggests words or ideas.

**Thirty** - **One** – **Jealousy**

Eren was flirtatious but also somewhat of a tease. No matter what, he was always trying to elicit attention from whoever was nearest. Once he started dating Jean, this behavior was only intensified.

Eren would never admit that he wanted all of Jean's attention for his own pride, but deep down he craved being admired and noticed by his boyfriend.

That being said, the little shit will often put himself in situations to force Jean into some sort of jealousy. He loved how Jean would b-line and claim Eren like some territorial animal defending his mate from competition. Eren was never serious, but he was always able to convince Jean that he should intervene.

This was one of those moments, and Jean could see through the game like the expert he was. It was fall and Jean was starting his last year in law school and Eren was finishing his last year for his master's in education as well. Connie had decided to throw a party and invite all his friends over mostly so that they could all get smashed together.

The part had turned into something much bigger though, a full-on rager now, with what felt like the entire school in attendance.

Jean had been watching Sasha and Connie take shots like pros when he heard Eren's over-the-top flirtatious laugh from across the room.

He was sitting with some young girl, petite with dark hair. She had on tight, revealing clothing and was obviously flirting back with him. Jean couldn't really blame the girl, Eren only seemed to get increasingly more handsome as time went on. He grew as well and his face became more masculine and his jaw more square over the years. Girls were often admiring Eren whenever he walked by them on campus and he often flashed his gorgeous smile that would make their heart melt.

But the fact that Eren was actively flirting with a  _female_  could only mean one thing: he was  _trying_  to make Jean jealous.

At first, this strategy would work especially since Eren would outwardly flirt with both boys and girls. He meant nothing by it as Jean had discovered over the years they had been dating. Eren was harmless and just loved the attention.

Jean also knew that flirting with women was the biggest bull shit Eren could pull. First of all, Eren was gay,  _passionately_  gay. He has in a sexual and monogamous relationship with another male for three years and  _preferred_  to be the bottom.

Secondly, Jean knew that Eren was in love with him and vice versa. Eren would not and could not even bear to think about cheating on or hurting Jean.

He just liked to be a little shit sometimes.

Eren had his arm on the back of the sofa, talking playfully with this girl. He shot a few glances to Jean, thinking he wasn't paying as much attention as he actually was. Jean was listening though, as Eren was trying to be louder than normal to bring a reaction out of his boyfriend.

Yet Eren loved to play this game and wanted nothing more than to be reminded just how much Jean loves him even when being a flirt.

Today, Jean just wanted to tease him back. So, he paced forward until he was standing right in front of his boyfriend and the girl.

"What?" she seemed to say in a stand-offish manner.

Jean crossed his arms, staring at both Eren, who was both amused and wary since Jean had never been confrontational in this game before, and the girl who was annoyed at this boy for cutting in.

"Oh, nothing, I just want to warn you that this boy is gay."

Eren's eyes widened as he looked at the girl who was also just as shocked but also quite pissed. However, she was pissed at Jean rather than Eren.

"You're an asshole," she said, not believing anything. She started to turn back to Eren, dismissing Jean.

Jean just laughed, grabbing the lapels of Eren's coat and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eren was surprised at first, but eventually he succumbed to the kiss, moaning softly and kissing his boyfriend back.

Jean moved to straddle Eren as their kissing heated up. But when Jean pulled away to tell off the girl, she had already left. This was fine because getting her to leave and reclaim Eren was part of the overall plan.

Jean looked back to Eren, smiling. He mischievously smiled back and tightened his arms possessively around Jean's waist.

"Wanna go?"

"Absolutely."


	32. Bath

**Thirty-Two: Bath**

Eren walked back into their bedroom quite triumphantly after spending the last half hour coaxing their one-year-old daughter Carla to sleep. Jean was reading a law-journal on their bed but turned to look at his husband standing in the doorway.

"She asleep?" said Jean.

"Yes, finally," he said walking over to the bathroom, "I told you I could get her to sleep in less than an hour without you."

Jean smiled, hearing the water start to rush in the bathtub.

Eren loved baths especially in their luxurious tub. The bathroom was the reason that they bought the apartment in the first place. Even since then, Eren has become somewhat of a bath addict.

Jean closed the journal and stood, walking to the bathroom door frame and watched his husband strip. Eren knew Jean was looking on, but didn't mind. In fact, he hoped he could tempt Jean into… something more.

Eren started by taking off the t-shirt he was wearing and throwing it into the hamper, then he began on his jeans. He was making this slightly sexy, giving Jean a little show in the meantime.

Jean just crossed his arms and watched contently.

Then Eren took off his boxers and stepped into the tub slowly, looking back to Jean and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?" said Jean.

"Immensely," he replied raising his arms to rest them on the side of the tub, "You know what would make it  _more_  enjoyable?"

Jean just laughed, taking the hint. He walked forward and pulled off his own shirt and sweat pants then briefs before climbing into the tub and situating himself between Eren's legs.

They both let out a sigh of relief before Jean took Eren's arms and pulling them around his waist. He leaned back, resting his head on Eren's shoulder and Eren leaned to rest his cheek on Jean's head.

"With Carla around, we haven't been as intimate," said Jean, running his hand on Eren's forearm lazily.

"Yeah," said Eren pulling Jean closer, "It's not that I don't  _want_  to, it's just…"

"I know," said Jean, "Having a child changes everything. But to be honest, when we do have sex now, it feels more amazing. I didn't even think that was possible since it was so good before."

"Glad to know I entice you," replied Eren. They took a moment to appreciate their closeness.

"Remember how much we fucked when we were first together?" said Jean, "We were like rabbits."

Eren laughed, "Yeah but I wouldn't trade what we have now for anything."

"Ditto," said Jean turning to slowly kiss Eren. It was sensual and passionate, full of love and a longing they had. They communicated their frustrations and desire for one another through that kiss.

But paradise, whatever it be, is not forever.

A sharp cry broke their silence and both husbands let out a frustrated groan. God knows they were enjoying themselves.

Jean stood and got out of the tub.

"I've got it," he said.

 


	33. Better (part one)

**Thirty-Three: Better (Part One)**

_Jean's POV_

Every couple fights when they're in love. We both have good intentions and want to hold on to respect and passion, however some words just plainly don't come out right. We are so intent on making our partner a better person and making our relationship as great as it can be that we sometimes lose track of our sanity and intentions.

It's not that we try to be altruistic because there is always some kind of self motivation. We want the one we love to be happy because it will, in turn, make you happy. We love them so much that we refuse to accept that, perhaps, they don't even want our help.

Communication is the number one killer or relationships.

Eren and I have had our series of fights. Now, when I say  _fights_  I don't just mean bickering because we do that on a daily basis. If I were to count up all the times we simply disagreed, I would be counting until the next millennium.

Real fights are the yelling, screaming, tearing of the fringes of a relationship; storming out, and love-doubting brawls that make you break and cry and regret everything.

We've had five of those.

Each one brought our relationship to the edge of a cliff. Each one tore our trust and respect for one another. Each one caused a rift to grow that only time could heal.

Yet no matter how brutal our fights got, Eren and I always seemed to rekindle. It was never easy and not without more fighting and disagreeing. Sometimes it was loneliness that drew us back together, sometimes it was guilt and shame that forced us to apologize. But every fight was ended by the fact that we truly and inexorably loved each other and were somehow always reminded of that fact after a fight.

The first major fight was our dispute over telling our friends about our relationship. It was the fact that we had been together for nine months and Eren didn't so much as want to mention so to anyone, not even his sister. I was tired of hiding and I was afraid that Eren was embarrassed of us.

I figured there was no point in pursuing this relationship if it was destine to be in the shadows.

Eren said he was not ready, but what did that even mean? Eren is one of the showiest and most outgoing people I have ever met and he still surprises me even to this day. Things weren't adding up and I confronted him.

It's not like we hadn't talked about it before because we had numerous times starting only a few days after we first hooked up.

Things got out of hand and I admit I pushed him too hard. The fight got too elevated and I said some things I came to regret.

We ended up not talking for a week.

Yet our relationship was strong enough to withstand that first fight. Eren was first to make a move and surprised me by telling everyone at once. I couldn't have been happier in that moment or prouder of Eren.

This was the first of the five major fights we endured.

Fights do have some kind of healing process to a relationship. Stress builds and is released like a small explosion. But just like bone, when it heals the area that broke heals stronger. Eren and I were never ashamed after that, and the confidence in our relationship became our strongest aspect.

But that did not mean we were free from fights forever.

The second fight we had was about money. This is something we bicker about constantly, but that was going to build to an eventual explosion and we both knew it.

I'll admit, I grew up comfortable. I had a mom and dad and I was an only child. Maybe I was a little spoiled in my childhood. My parents were very accepting of me and willing to do anything so I can be successful and happy. We were also relatively wealthy to an extent that I was never comfortable asking about.

I only got a rough idea when I saw my trust fund account.

Eren was a completely different story. His father worked hard to support his family by whatever means he could and I presume they were just scraping by. His mother died when he was young so he was raised more by himself alongside his adoptive sister.

I know Eren has some nasty student loans, but he works extremely hard to pay them off.

This was how our second major fight started.

We had been together for just over three years and were comfortably living together. Eren was working a second job along with his last year working on his master's degree. I was in my last year of Law school.

Let me make one thing clear. Eren is most stubborn human on earth and he takes his pride seriously.

I should have accepted this boundary and respected his need to be independent. He was working hard, trying to prove he could handle this without help. I knew that, yet I still wanted to help. I wanted to ease this burden, but I had never known what it means to have that level of responsibility.

I pushed to help him pay.

But in my defense, he was exhausted. He worked 16 hour days along with his school work and classes. I just wanted to give him a rest and I had the means to ease his financial load.

I should have backed off, but I didn't.

He insulted me and I pushed forward. He lived with Mikasa for two weeks after that. I immediately regretted the whole fight and tried those entire two weeks to grovel and get him to forgive me.

I sat outside Mikasa's apartment all night and called Eren in tears telling him how much I loved him and wanted him to be happy. I took back the whole fight and respected his decision to handle the load of finances himself.

It was only when Mikasa intervened that things started to improve. She forced Eren and I into a bathroom and blocked the door and would only let us out when we made up. We talked for hours at first about how we were holding up. We talked about money and I told him that I would respect any decision he wanted to make and would support him completely. We talked about our relationship and how much we loved each other.

We ended up making love in the bathroom much to Mikasa's horror.

I didn't really care what Mikasa thought, all I cared about was having Eren back in my life and making up for all the shit that just happened.

We learned in time, especially after we got married, that our financial situation had to be consensual. We had to respect each other's character and after a few years we realized that we knew each other well enough to avoid financial arguments all together.

That isn't to say we don't bicker about money because we do and often. We just don't get into full blown fights anymore about money.

I think that counts as progress.

**TBC IN EREN'S POV**


	34. Better (part two)

**Thirty-Four: Better (part two)**

_Eren's POV_

The third fight that Jean and I had took place a month or so before we got engaged. We had been together for over four years and I had just turned 25.

Things were always pretty stable between Jean and I. We rarely had large fights but when we did, they ended up bringing us closer together and making our relationship stronger. Sure, there were bitter moments afterwards, but we were able to move on and make the necessary adjustments because we truly loved one another and were willing to do whatever in our power to make it last.

I think that was why our relationship worked out in the long run. Our love was stronger than our conflicting personalities. Maybe our love was strengthened by our differences because it taught us how to compromise and communicate. Although I'd never admit it, I need some of Jean's logical and well-planned demeanor to keep my own behavior in check. And I know Jean loves the random and spontaneous hot-headedness I bring to his life.

It makes everything more enjoyable; a little adventure in itself.

Yet sometimes, the balance is thrown off and we forget to check our own wills and desires. Everything we do is because we  _think_  we're doing the right thing. In the end, after we've made up, we often see the other's side. The only set back is not saying the right things in the heat of the moment.

The third fight was one of those instances.

We got in a heated disagreement that was escalating past our normal arguing over Mikasa, my own sister, who had decided to move across the country to the west coast.

Of course I protested immediately.

Mikasa had just graduated medical school at Johns Hopkins and was going to take a residency position in San Francisco.

This was absolutely ludicrous to me. There were plenty of opportunities closer to home that would have been just as good an opportunity. I didn't want my own sister to leave me when she was my only family.

When I told Jean, I think it hurt him a little. Here I was saying that I didn't want Mikasa to leave because she was all I had here. I think I implied that Jean wasn't as significant to me as my sister, but I didn't notice at the time.

Jean took Mikasa's side, supporting her decision. He agreed that Mikasa was old enough to make her own decisions and do what she pleased. Now I see the logic, but at the time I was extremely insulted by my boyfriend taking a side that was not mine.

I told Jean to fuck off and that he shouldn't intervene. I asked him whose side he was on and told him that he wouldn't understand the situation because he has no siblings and has lived a cushy life up until then and had no understanding of losing family.

I regretted everything I said as soon as Jean left. He didn't say a word to me, he just got up and walked out on me. He was strong, hiding back all the hurt and heart-break I had given him.

He drove home to his parent's house and stayed there the weekend. I did not know that at the time and asked around to see if anyone knew where Jean was. Every unsure answer made me more and more anxious; more and more crazy, really.

I was alone and afraid. I knew then that Jean was my family and all of a sudden the reality of my accusations hit me. I forgot everything we had been through together and all the love and support that boy had given me throughout the years. Jean truly was my family and I was just being the stubborn ass who broke his heart.

I called his parents to see if Jean was there two days after the incident and they were incredibly angry with me.

Jean had come home hysterical and hadn't left his room since coming there. He was truly broken, and all because of  _me_.

I left to get him immediately with no forethought because I loved Jean, truly, and couldn't bear to know my other half was hurting at my expense. I cursed and hated myself for being such a dick when Jean was just trying to be rational. It was my own temper that caused this destruction.

I wasn't about to let the damn greatest thing that ever happened to me fall apart all because I was some tunnel-vision asshole.

I arrived late at night after stopping at a local store to pick up sugar cookies which were Jean's favorite in one of those huge tubs.

His parents were less than thrilled to see me, but when I fell to my knees and confessed that I was wrong and wanted to beg Jean for forgiveness, they let me in. They knew we were passionate yet confrontational by nature and they later told me that my asking for forgiveness showed my maturity and love for their son.

Jean was another story.

He was in his room, a place I had been before on visits. We used to cuddle and watch movies on his laptop late at night on weekend trips.

Not now.

Jean was facing the wall and the room was dark. I could make out the outline of his body, but everything else was hazy.

"I thought I asked you to leave me alone," he kissed, pain in his voice. He was expecting someone else.

I responded in regret, asking for forgiveness in the most pitiful and regretful voice I had ever spoken in.

He turned around suddenly. He looked about how I expected, eyes puffy from crying and a stubbled face along with messy hair. His eyes were full of pain, and it hurt me to know I did that.

I stayed distant though every instinct told me to be closer to him. I wanted to hold him and tell him how much I loved him… but I didn't.

But we did talk. We talked the whole night.

First it was broken and harsh. I apologized at every opportunity and groveled to him to ask for forgiveness. He didn't answer for a while, but in time he forgave me.

I didn't realize I had been moving closer over the hours until I was in his arms again.

We ate the cookies together.

I proposed a month later.

**TBC**


	35. Questionnaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different. I wanted to take a break from all the fighting and this appeared.

**Thirty-Five: Questionnaire (part one)**

 

**1\. Will you please state your full name.**

E: Eren Jaeger

J: Jean Kirstein

**2\. When did you first meet?**

E: I knew he existed since my freshman year but we never truly talked until Political Science class my junior year.

J: Some class in college, I liked his sister first and he was the little shitty brother.

**3\. Where was your first date?**

E: Official date? I think we went out to lunch the day after we hooked up. Does that count?

J: Lunch at a café on campus.

**4\. When was your first kiss?**

E: We really did everything in the wrong order. The night I came over to study, I guess.

J: I was drunk so…

**5\. If you could change anything about your first meeting, what would it be?**

E: I guess I wish we just cut to the chase instead of acting like asses to each other.

J: Absolutely nothing.

**6\. When did you first have sex?**

E: Sometime after our first kiss…

J: Some point in the night. I don't actually remember all too well.

**7\. How was the first time you had sex? Quality?**

E: Pretty damn good for our first time… I mean… good enough for us to get past our differences and pursue a relationship.

J: From what little I recall… it was great ;)

**8\. How often did you have sex in your early relationship?**

E: More than I'd ever admit too.

J: As often as possible.

**9\. What are your views on PDA?**

E: If it can be avoided… but sometimes one cannot resist.

J: Resistance is futile.

**10\. When did you become monogamous?**

E: We always were.

J: From the start.

**11\. When did your relationship become official?**

E: Between each other, maybe a few weeks? To everyone else, nine months. That was my fault.

J: Eren let the b-word slip three weeks in.

**12\. How often do you argue?**

E: We fight innocently as often as we breathe. Intense fights are rarer.

J: We're arguing right now about colors.

**13\. What was your last argument about?**

E: Red being the best color.

J: Why blue is the best color.

**14\. When did you start living together?**

E: I practically lived with Jean within a few weeks.

J: I asked him to officially move in after a year or so together. Not that it was any different from our life already.

**15\. How well do you live together?**

E: Like Ben and Jerry.

J: We manage.

**16\. What is your favorite thing about your partner?**

E: The way he kisses.

J: It's a tie between his eyes and his ass.

**17\. What is you least favorite thing about your partner?**

E: His pissy retorts.

J: His temper (sometimes)

**18\. Who proposed to whom and how?**

E: I did at home.

J: Eren did over dinner at the apartment.

**18\. How long were you together before you got engaged?**

E: Four-ish years.

J: Four years.

**19\. How long were you engaged?**

E: 9 months

J: Eh… 10 months?

**20\. Describe your wedding in one word?**

E: Amazing.

J: Romantic.

**21\. Where and how was your honeymoon?**

E: We went to Italy and it was abso-fucking-lutely amazing.

J: We went to Florence and it was really great. A lot of sex.

**22\. Was being married different? Did it change anything?**

E: Honestly, nothing really changed. We were practically married before.

J: Felt a little more domestic.

**23\. Are you comfortable talking about sex?**

E: Depends on the question.

J: Perhaps…

**24\. Do you enjoy sex with your partner?**

E: Yes

J: Hell yeah

**25\. Who is the top in the relationship?**

E: Uh…

J: Mostly me but we switch it up time to time.

**26\. Do you have any sexual fantasies?**

E: Not really.

J: There is one about Eren in an apron…

**27\. Do you have oral sex?**

E: Yes.

J: Yes!

**28\. Do you swallow?**

E: Do I have to answer?

J: We're married… so yeah.

**29\. Do you use condoms?**

E: We did for a while.

J: At first, but we're monogamous and it's not like Eren can get pregnant.

**30\. Have you ever used bondage or practiced BDSM?**

E: Uh…. Maybe I'm not comfortable talking about that.

J: We've dabbled but are not exactly fans of it.

**31\. Have you ever had public sex?**

E: No

J: Not yet…

**31\. Do you sext?**

E: If he's being particularly good.

J: I've been known to send some dick pics…

**32\. Where is your favorite place to have sex?**

E: I'm a fan of the bed.

J: Everywhere.

**33\. Do you have any kinks?**

E: Not really…

J: Yes but that's between us…

**TBC**


	36. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to request!

**Thirty-Six: Kissing**

Jean was always a  _really_  good kisser. Eren knew from the first week that this was going to be a favorite pastime.

At first Eren was suspicious. Why was Jean such a good kisser in the first place?

His first instinct told him that this was the case of a past relationship, immediately making Eren jealous. He thought perhaps it was Marco but that was years ago and no one becomes a grand master from their first relationship.

Eren kept thinking about how when they kiss, regardless of how intense, how amazing it is. Maybe it was the fact that they were so passionately in love that made their kissing all the more exciting and riveting.

Jean knew just how to be seductive with Eren and how to turn him on with a single kiss. Eren loved how Jean could be dominant one second and submissive the next in a kiss. It was almost like Jean knew what Eren was feeling and exactly what he wanted in the moment.

Sometimes Eren can be vicious and energetic while kissing, but Jean knows exactly how to tame Eren into more sensual making out.

It was very rare that they started kissing like during a movie and  _didn't_  end up having sex. They were able to become so aroused during kissing that sex was almost a guarantee.

Eren just didn't know what made Jean such a good kisser.

So he asked him.

It was during an insignificant weeknight dinner and they had been dating for two years now. Jean thought they were having a normal conversation until Eren decided to interject.

"Why are you such a good kisser?" interjected Eren, his chin resting on his hand.

Jean almost spit out the wine he was drinking with the strange question.

"Where the hell did that come from, Eren?" said Jean putting his glass down and leaning back in his chair. He was caught off guard yet intrigued at the same time.

Eren mimicked Jean's expression. "Well it's been on my mind for a while… since we've been dating I guess. So why?"

"Well I'm flattered," said Jean laughing a little, "Really I am. What makes you think I'm so good?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I gave you a compliment!" snapped Eren, but he caught himself starting to have a temper. He calmed himself, "Sorry. I guess I just find your…well… kissing to be very… masterful."

Jean laughed again, leaning forward, "Eren, babe, I love you to death, but I have to be honest, I'm not actually that good."

"What?"

"No, I'm serious, Eren," said Jean, "It's true, I've been told so before. You are the first and only person that has  _ever_  complimented my kissing."

Eren was heated for a moment. First because he was jealous that anyone had ever kissed his boyfriend and second because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was inconceivable to think anyone could be better than his boyfriend at kissing. He couldn't fathom it.

"I don't believe that," shot back Eren, crossing his arms in a little fit. He was being stubborn over his own compliment to his boyfriend.

Jean just smiled back sweetly, "Well Eren, how many people have you been with before me? And I don't just mean sex, I mean a  _real_  relationship where you were actually kissing someone because you loved them."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, seriously, answer."

"None."

Jean smirked because he knew the answer all along. Eren was much more a tease before they met and not one for serious relationships. "Well then, you have nothing to compare me too. You think I'm the best because I'm all the experience you have. I'm no great kisser, trust me on that."

Eren kept a blank face.

Well wasn't that embarrassing? He basically just incited his own naïveté and proved how much an inexperienced loser he was.

"Well you know what?" said Eren a little more confident, "I don't care. I love you anyway, so I guess I'll just be happy living in ignorance."

Jean laughed, leaning over and kissing Eren.

"How was that?"

Eren sighed, leaning back.

"I still think you're great."

 


End file.
